To increase the service areas in which wireless communications can be provided to wireless devices, network operators may permit wireless devices to communicate over the networks of different network operators, also referred to as “roaming.” Network operators may not share certain performance data related to the communication of roaming wireless devices. For example, a wireless device's home network may not receive from a visited network information related to an amount of data sent or received by the wireless device while on the visited network, information related to visited network conditions such as congestion, data rates, data delay or latency, network load, wireless device application performance on the visited network, resource utilization, and the like. Consequently, a home network may be unable to accurately assess a user's experience on a visited network. Further, a home network may be unable to determine whether favorable conditions exist to instruct the wireless device to communicate over the home network rather than a visited network.